


Ruby Colored and Regal

by Voib



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Russian Prince, Dean is a Softie, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty, Russian AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/Voib
Summary: Prompt: "After a drunken night Dean finds himself married. But the guy in question is Castiel the son of a ruthless dictator. Now Dean is terrified while his doting and devoted husband remains oblivious to his feelings."





	Ruby Colored and Regal

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but I took it and ran.

**_KRUSHNIC SON, NEXT IN LINE FOR THRONE, IN AMERICA FOR COLLEGE EDUCATION._ **

 

Dean scoffed. All they put in the newspapers theses day was poorly written frat news. The paper in question, one that was in his path while he and his friends were stumbling away from a nightclub, was wet and stepped on. The paper passed by his blurry eyes while he focused on putting one foot in front of the other

Charlie’s red hair ticked the arm that was slung over her shoulder. He giggled to himself.

Sam was bearing most of his weight (since Charlie definitely couldn’t) and kept trying to guide him back to the center of the sidewalk.

Tonight was a celebration. Sammy was completing his classes with Jess and Charlie had finally proposed to Dorothy (who was walking beside her).

They all decided that since Charlie was getting tied down, they needed to go club hopping.

They’d already been to 3.

The first 2 had been for the alcohol and the latest gay bar was for the fun. The next place they wanted to go was to Francisco’s, a quaint little gay bar on the fringe of town that was classy while still loading its customers with alcohol.

Dean had slowly been forgetting the rest of his night and just focusing on the present. By far, he’d drank the most.

They arrived to the bar and immediately ordered shots. Dean’s liver hurt thinking about it but he wasn’t going to let the fun end now. The bass boosting through the club was loud enough that it could have been felt in your bones.

Dean slapped Sam on the back while stumbling over to the pool tables in the back. It wouldn’t hurt to get some money.

The dance floor was packed, so Dean had to push his way through. The few people at the pool tables were starting a new game.

“Hey, can I join? We can make it doubles.” Dean offered.

“Sure, do you have any cash?” A burly man offered. 

“Uh, yeah. $200? Does that work?” Dean played along with the drunken act.

“Sure thing. We’ll put down $200,” a smirking man added from the corner of the pool table.

Dean was paired with the burly man who was too grabby but they both played well. Dean’s eye sight was clearing up enough that he could see the patrons on the dance floor. They were all gyrating bodies and smirking faces.

While the other team was playing on their turn, Dean’s eye caught another mans who happened to look over from where he was dancing with an older guy. His eyes trailed down Dean’s body before he pulled the man in close and whispered something in his ear. He winked and then started walking towards Dean’s pool table.

The older man who he was dancing with had walked to a booth and sat down while keeping an eye on the pool tables.

Dean looked up from where he had taken his shot (he had sank the 8 ball and won the round) and smirked at the new black haired man who was staring at him eagerly.

The team he was playing against groaned loudly as he won the game.

“What’s fair is fair, here’s the money.” A player of the opposing team slapped the money in his hand.

Dean was still sending glimpses over to the newcomer. He was slightly tanned and dressed well with a rough hair style. He had a ruby ring on his middle finger.

“What’s your name?” The newcomer asked Dean in a thick Russian accent.

“‘S Dean, who’re you?”

“I’m Castiel. Would you like a drink?” He said bright eyed.

“Sure,” Dean complied.

They made their way to the edge of the bar and sat closely in their stools. Dean could see his group of friends snickering at him from their booth. 

Castiel ordered him a double shot of Smirnoff while getting 4 shots for himself. Dean could tell that they were both still drunk.

Somehow, time kept slipping and they shared drink after drink, getting to know each other. Dean had somehow developed a crush on Cas and kept leaning into his valuable space. The hazy yet dim lights of the bar highlighted Cas’ face so beautifully that Dean couldn’t help but lean in.

Castiel’s lips tastes like he’d had cherries in his vodka and it just made Dean more drunk.

They were giggling and talking in hushed tones when Cas suggested that they leave the bar.

Dean drank the rest of his martini before they both stumbled over to the booth that housed his friends.

“Hey y’all, this is Cas ‘n we’re gonna go somewhere,” he slurred. 

“Yeah, Dean is really pretty and I think I’m in love,” Cas added for good measure.

“Uh, ok. Enjoy yourselves then,” Sam said awkwardly.

Dean and Cas finally made their way out of the flashing lights of the bar and onto the side walk. They didn’t quite make it to Dean’s apartment, but that much was history. 

———————————

Dean’s neck hurt like a bitch. And so did his head. The second one was from the alcohol.

Feeling of bright lights left Dean resentful to open his eyes. He heard snoring though.

Dean kicked his foot and immediately felt it hit something. Maybe he was on the floor? Definitely a hardwood floor.

Dean put his hand down and felt the smooth wood underneath his hand. It was cold.

Dean tried to roll over but he found himself falling with a start.

His eyes flew open as he hit yet another hard wood floor. Definitely not in his apartment. Dean looked up at the altar in front of him. 

Was this a church? How the fuck did he find himself a Catholic Church?

What did he forget last night?

He stood up and surveyed the situation. The church was empty as far as he could tell. But there was still a snoring sound coming from one of the pews. He crept over to the pew from where he woke up and looked behind it. There was some black haired man behind him with drool on his face. So not Sammy them.

God, what the hell happened last night? Dean rubbed his hand down his face and then promptly stopped when he felt something scraping down it.

Was that — a _ring?_

Wow. That was a big ruby encrusted ring. With a really big ruby. On his left ring finger.

Oh fuck no.

Dean looked around the church and spotted a priest walking down the isle.

“‘Scuse me, did someone get married last night?” Dean asked.

“Why yes, sister Sarah said that 2 young men care in here last night and got married. Did you miss the wedding or something?”

“No, I was just wonderin’” Dean dismissed him.

Dean crept back over to the snoring man. He wasn’t unattractive. He was hot as hell. But Dean just hoped that he could spend the rest of his life with someone he’d never met.

Dean tried to shake him awake. He grunted.

Dean kept trying. Eventually, the man cracks his blue eyes open and smiled at Dean.

“Mornin’, Dean,” he said in a Russian accent.

“Uh, hey. Did we happen to get married last night?” Dean asked abruptly.

“Why yes, we did. You are my husband and I am yours.” The man smiled and sat up.

“Oh.”

“Why, is there something wrong?”

“No, I’ve always kind of expected something like this, but what’s your name? I can’t remember anything from last night,” Dean explained.

“That’s ok, and I’m Castiel Aleksey Krushnic III. We met at a bar down the street.”

“That’s just peachy. Never thought that I’d marry someone I met at a bar.” Dean scoffed.

“It’s better than an arranged marriage, I guess,” Cas muttered.

“Look on the bright side, you’re really hot and have an accent. I could have married some bear or something.” Dean plopped down on the bench. “Where are you from?”

“I’m from Saint Petersburg, but I used to live in Moscow,” Cas explained.

“Oh, that’s cool. I’m from Kansas but I moved to California to be closer to my brother.”

Cas made a humming noise before he stood up and offered his hand to Dean. “We should probably get you home before your friends think I killed you.”

Dean took his hand and pulled himself up before he felt for his pockets. He pulled out his phone and sent his friends a text.

_Not dead. Got married to sexy russian. Going home rn. Meet me there?_

They all had a key to Dean’s apartment (which was their hangout spot) so they could get in.

“Where do you live?” Cas asked.

“Uh, Maple Street Apartments.”

Cas fiddled with his phone a bit before his phone buzzed and he smiled a little bit. “Dean, do you like alcohol in the morning?”

“I mean, I guess. I’m hungover but I wouldn’t mind going back to that bar or something.”

Cas just smiled a little more.

They both pushed the heavy wooden church doors open to the hazy sky and a — limousine?

Cas tapped on the hood of the limo before a man — the same creepy old man from last night — opened the door for him. Dean just stood there shocked.

“Is this some kind of wedding gift? I’ve never been in a limo before...” Dean felt a little giddy. He also felt too unreal, like none of this could have been happening to him.

“Of sorts. Are you going to get in?” Cas questioned with a smile.

“Uh, yeah.”

The limos inside felt too clean for Dean’s Carhart jacket and boots. He felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Cas got in after him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before holding his hand.

Dean was really staring to think of Cas as a lifeline, his guide through the night. Dean really liked Cas.

Everything that had happened was weird, but Dean had had weirder drunken nights when he was younger.

They pulled up near his apartment and Dean could see his apartment’s curtain pulled open and Charlie peeking through it. She probably didn’t even know that it was him in the limo.

Cas grabbed the champagne and vodka from the limos ice chest before he popped open the door and got out. The tucked one of the bottles under his arm before he held his hand out to Dean.

They both slipped out and started up the stairs of the apartment building. The elevator of the apartment went much too slow and Cas kept staring at him like he was going to devour him.

The ding of the elevator signaled that they had reached the 4th floor.

Dean’s apartment (420. Yes, he chose the number because he’s funny) was already unlocked so opened the door and let the music that was playing soak into his body. Cas followed close behind him.

“Хорошая музыка,” _Good music._  

Charlie was the first to run over and give him a hug. Her red hair bounced every time she took a step.

 “Where the hell did you go last night?” She exclaimed.

“Uh, a church,” Dean answered dumbly.

“Wait — why do you have more alcohol?” Charlie asked.

Cas spoke up, “We got married and I know in America that people drink lots of alcohol, especially champagne for celebrating.”

Charlie seemed shocked. She blinked at Cas in awe. And then she punched Dean in arm. “You son of a bitch! I thought you were joking,” she gasped.

Sam's lumbering body and Dorothy came from around the corner while blinking sleep from their eyes.

“Jesus Christ,” Sam spoke. “It wouldn’t hurt you to be quiet in the morning, Charlie. Dorothy and I are still hung over.”

“Dean got married!”

“ _What_?” Sam said.

“Yeah, we got married and now we are going to celebrate by drinking more, calling mom and sleeping,” Dean said before he pushed through the group and set the vodka on the counter while Cas set the champagne next to it.

“Dean, how the hell are you so chill about this?”

“He’s really hot, sweet and dropped us off in a limo — what else do I need?” Dean offered while gesturing at Cas.

“And I am going to college to become a doctor and hopefully make something out of myself before I am старый,” _Old._

“That was _you_ in that limo?” Charlie asked flabbergasted.  

“Yeah. Besides, I already have a pretty ring and everything,” Dean held his hand out and let the ruby shine in the light of the small kitchen.

“Is that real ruby?” Sam asked.

“Yes, it was mined from the Ural Mountains. My father gave it to my when I turned 18.” Cas added.

“What’s your name again?” Charlie asked.

“I am Castiel Aleksey Krushnic III.”

“Yeah ok,” Sam scoffed sarcastically, “What’s your real name?”

“Is this an American ritual? Are we supposed to say something else?” Cas looked confused to Dean who just shrugged.

“And you can stop with the prank now, Dean. ‘Cause there’s no way in hell you married _him_.” Sam crossed his arms with a bitch face across his features.

“I am Castiel and I did marry Dean. We had to pay the cвященник because he did not want to marry two men together,” _Priest._

“Seriously? You can stop with the accent and the fake Russian now. It was a good prank and you got us all, but we found out Dean. So whoever you are, you can get your money and leave,” Sam scoffed.

“I don’t understand. You can look at my ring, it has my name on the back,” Cas looked confused.

Dean pulled the ring off before handing it to Sam. “Why are you so doubtful, Sammy? I came out to you like 10 years ago. I can legally marry another man,” Dean added defensively.

“It’s not that, Dean. He just says he’s one person when —“ Sam promptly went quiet. “How did you get that name on this ring?”

“My father gave it to me when I was 18 as a proof of my adulthood.”

“Yeah, well who’s your father?” Sams face was paling now.

“He is Anatoly Krushnic II.”

“If you’re being serious, then you’d be a Russian Prince.”

Dean’s eyes went from Sam and slowly looked at Cas with confusion. They all sat quietly in disbelief.

“Yes, I am supposed to be the next president, but we are having government problems now and so my father said that it wasn’t safe to be home now. He wanted me to be something in America where there was no riots or killings. It is safe here,” Cas said tentatively.

“Yeah, ok. I can deal with this. I am just a Russian Prince’s bitch. That’s ok, right?” Dean’s breathing started to increase and he was beginning to hyperventilate.

“Dean, детка, it’s ok. We can get a divorce if you would like. It’s not very hard, I think,” _Baby._

“Ok, look. If you can stay in the country because I married you, then we can stay married. You’re a good guy and you shouldn’t have to go back to assassinations and shit,” Dean breathed.

“Cпасибо,” _Thank you._

“I still can’t believe that my brother is some kind of Russian queen now.” Sam sighed, “I can’t even a girlfriend, yet the biggest damn country in the whole world.”

“Lighten up Sammy, you’ll find someone in a bar and marry them too,” Dean consoled.

“And I am not the leader yet, I have a long time until my father passes away and leaves it to me. He is still a young man,” Cas added, “And Dean, I would give you an entire country just to keep you happy. You are a красивый мужчина, a beautiful man.”

“Jesus, Cas. You’re making me all sappy and shit. I didn’t think I could get more gay.” Dean gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek.

Charlie fake gagged and then Dorothy started in on it too.

“Piss off, homophobes, we haven’t even done the horizontal tango yet. I’m a classy lady.” Dean smirked while Charlie and Dorothy gagged more.

“I took many language classes in St. Petersburg, but I don’t understand what you just said,” Cas said confusedly.

“Well then, how about I just show you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and a kudo and [visit me on tumblr to leave me a prompt](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/origin-void)


End file.
